vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Setians
Setians, also known as the cat folk of Urik, are a race of beast-folk who hail from a continent called Urik. These people are naturally good at catching fish, preparing meals, hunting, and sneaking up on people. All setians have a resistance to warm temperatures since they are originally from a desert continent, but every setian also has a weakness to cold weather even though their bodies are covered in fur. These cat-folk are people of the land, wherever they may live. They've even found ways to grow crops with little to no access to water. Some might say these people have an inborn instinct for survival. Urik Main Article: Urik Urik is a large desert continent that can be found in the main sea. Many people like to jest that since it was never apart of Zether, that the setians are older than even the dwarfs. This however is simply not true. This continent is not separated by holds nor kingdoms. Those who brave the sands of this place are seen as brave travelers since it's far safer to remain in a single community where there is easy access to water, food, and protection. Physiology Setians are a race of Beast-Folk who are regarded as having fur all over their bodies, their fur can be almost any color besides pink, most setians never allow their fur to grow out for too long, they also have long tails which seem to have minds of their own, setians have claws instead of fingernails these claws are hidden beneath the skin, they're 6 to 6.5ft tall, the eyes of setians allow them to see in the dark, and their eyes can also be almost any color. Lifespan The cat-folk of Urik can live to the old age of eighty, but this is rare. Their fur begins falling out and their bones become frail around the age of seventy. The years following are filled with sickness, dizziness, and insanity. This is why most setians choose to take part in the death ritual of their culture. Mushu A setian who is born under a blood moon is called a mushu. They have bright-pink fur, enhanced souls that allow them to understand magic in ways most mortals can only imagine, and every mushu also has heightened senses. In some cases, time seems to slow down in some situations such as someone accidentally dropping a cup of water or someone trying to swing a war-ax into their face. History The Second Mortal Age: The First Era: Society and Culture Urik's culture is one that relies heavily on their current Nobleman/Noblewoman and Pharaoh. Many setians see their leaders as Gods in mortal form. This is why many leaders are burned once they die. This ritual is to release the immortal soul from one's lifeless corpse. The ash is left to blow away in the wind so that their immortal souls may watch over Urik for all eternity. Urik's legal system is one that is more lenient than most. All criminals are taken before the Pharaoh to be punished, but first he sends out a group of people called seekers to investigate the crime. If the crime cannot be proved no punishment is handed down. Setian folklore is not like that of the satyrs. Stories told by the cat-folk are always true and each city has a place where Urik's history can be learned from a storyteller. Death rituals for the older setians is also seen as normal among these beast-folk. Because of what happens as they get on in years, certain members of the community will put older setians out of their misery. Not out of cruelty, but kindness. No one should want to live a life where they can't even remember their own face as their looking at it. Notable Setians Category:Malaborn Races